Remember Me
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: Chap 4 is up! Dia tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Siapa namanya, dimana dia berasal, bahkan teman-temannya. Dia tidak mengerti apapun tentang dirinya saat dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Dia amnesia, seperti halnya lembaran putih di kertas baru yang siap ditulis ulang dengan tinta hitam. Warning Inside.
1. Prolog

**Remember Me © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s).**

* * *

_Siapa aku? Tidak ada yang mengenalku. Bahkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mengenal siapa diriku._

_Hanya ada remah-remah kecil kehidupanku dulu yang samar-samar terbesit dalam ingatanku yang kabur ini. _

_Aku hanya dapat berlari di dalam kegelapan ini, berlari terus mencari secerca cahaya yang mungkin akan muncul dihadapanku._

_Namun cahaya itu tidak pernah muncul. Kenyataannya, aku terus mengejar sebuah cahaya di dalam ruangan tanpa sebuah celah._

_Dimana aku? Aku sudah berlari sangat jauh disini._

_Menapaki semacam tanah hitam yang terus memudar jika aku lihat kebelakang._

_Aku harus terus berjalan, atau jika bisa berlari, menggapai asa yang sia-sia, sebuah harapan yang entah kapan akan terkabul._

_Aku tidak pernah merasa lelah disini, tidak ada siapapun yang kutemui disini, aku bahkan tidak merasa lapar, senang, ataupun sedih._

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku memakai baju berwarna putih ini, serba putih, kemeja kurasa. Aku bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa rupa wajahku._

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" seorang dokter menanyakan kepada seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruang yang bertuliskan _"Operation Room"_ diatasnya, dokter itu tampak tergesa-gesa, ia bahkan masih berpakaian jaket kulit yang basah akibat hujan diluar, hari ini sedang hujan deras.

"Kritis, detak jantungnya lemah, suhu tubuhnya juga turun drastis." jawab perawat itu, dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat cemas, sesekali dia meremas kertas yang beralaskan papan kayu yang ia bawa.

"Berikan detailnya di dalam nanti, aku akan ganti pakaian dulu." ucapnya seraya membuka pintu yang berada di sebelah ruangan operasi itu, sang perawat hanya mengangguk dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa menunggu sebuah jawaban, sang dokter pun sudah tahu ia tidak perlu menunggu jawaban atau pertanyaan lain dari perawat itu. Ia hanya membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu kemudian menutupnya.

Operasi yang berlanjut hingga enam jam itu berbuah hasil. Dia selamat, tetapi dia koma.

* * *

_Aku tidak tahu sudah sejak kapan aku seperti ini, aku terkadang duduk termenung disini._

_Tidak ada cahaya disini, namun aku dapat melihat diriku sendiri._

_Setelah itu aku berjalan lagi, tidak punya tujuan. Aku seperti orang tersesat ditempat ini. Tuhan, aku ingin keluar dari sini..._

_Terkadang sebuah ingatan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku, aku hanya dapat menonton, seorang pria dan seorang perempuan._

_Wajah mereka samar, seperti terkena sensor. Terkadang ada pria dan perempuan lain yang muncul. Mereka terlihat sangat senang._

_Namun ingatan itu hanya sebuah clue kosong yang tak berarti._

_Apakah ada kehidupan ketika aku menemukan sebuah cahaya dan keluar dari sini?_

_Aku benar-benar merasa kesepian disini. Entah sudah berapa lama ini berlangsung._

* * *

"Kau sudah menjenguknya hari ini? Bagaimana keadaannya?" seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu bertanya kepada seorang gadis lain dihadapannya, sambil terus menyebul-nyebul sebuah gelas yang berada dihadapannya, gelas yang diketahui berisi ekspreso hangat yang bahkan masih mengeluarkan asap-asap kecil di atasnya. Sedangkan gadis yang berada dihadapannya masih tetap terdiam memandangi keluar jendela.

"Hmm." gadis berponi itu bergumam tidak jelas, kemudian melanjutkan dengan kata-kata yang lirih "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?" gadis berambut merah muda itu berhenti menyebul-nyebul gelas itu, asap kecil dari gelas itu kembali berayun keatas dan hilang setelah beberapa senti, menatap wajah yang berada dihadapannya lekat-lekat, antara bingung dan penasaran, mungkin itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini sudah hampir dua tahun." gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu. Ekspresi wajahnya bingung bercampur kesal.

"Aku tahu. Kau boleh menyerah dengan ini," gadis berambut sebahu itu merebahkan badannya ke kursi kayu berwarna coklat tua sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Tapi ketahuilah, tidak ada yang namanya perjuangan yang sia-sia."

* * *

_Aku bosan. Aku ingin keluar dari sini._

_Kapan aku akan menemukan cahaya putih itu dan menggapainya? Aku tidak punya kehidupan disini._

_Ingin rasanya aku mencari ujung ruangan gelap yang menghalangi cahaya disini, menghantamnya sekuat tenaga._

_Tidak perduli itu terbuat dari batu, besi, atau beton sekalipun._

_Benar, aku tidak boleh putus asa sampai disini saja, aku harus menemukan ujung itu bagaimanapun caranya._

_Meski membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun, berpuluh-puluh tahun, bahkan ratusan tahun, aku akan mencarinya._

_Putus asa bukanlah sebuah pilihan untukku saat ini. Benar._

_Langkah demi langkah akan kupijak diatas kegelapan yang menyelimutiku ini!_

* * *

"Hei, kau ingat tentang kecelakaan yang ada di Chiba?" toleh pria itu membuka pembicaraan di tengah perjalanannya bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung. Gadis itupun ikut menoleh melihat pria yang berjalan disebelahnya sambil berpikir.

"Umm, aku ingat." ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba sambil tangannya terangkat seperti menunjuk sesuatu

"Aku dengar-dengar, korban kecelakaan itu masih koma hingga sekarang!" tambah pria itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit kaget bercampur kasihan.

"He? Tapi itu kan sudah hampir dua tahun lalu ya kalau tidak salah?" gadis itu melempar balik dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar gampang dijawab. Ekspresi wajahnya ikut-ikutan sedih ketika mengatakan itu.

"Benar, aku ada disana ketika kecelakaan itu." pria itu menunduk sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya. Sedih, mungkin.

"Benarkah?" gadis itu makin heboh sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan pria yang berada disebelahnya itu.

"Iya, aku merasa kasihan dengannya, jiwanya pasti sedang berjuang untuk hidup." pria itu mendongak keatas langit yang sedang mendung hari itu, cuacanya dingin, cocok kalau dia sedang memakai jaket saat ini, begitu juga dengan teman gadisnya.

"Kudengar-dengar juga, korban kecelakaan itu sedang akan menuju ke rumah kekasihnya, ya? Sebelum kecelakaan." sang gadis memberi pertanyaan lagi sambil terus mengingat-ingat tentang kabar ketika kecelakaan yang cukup terkenal itu.

"Kudengar-dengar juga begitu, dia sedang ada janji untuk menjemput kekasihnya, di puing-puing mobilnya pun ditemukan sebuah kotak cincin. Kau bahkan masih bisa melihat kotak cincin itu masih utuh di dalam kotak dashboard mobilnya, tidak ada yang berani menyentuh ataupun mencurinya. Kekasihnya pasti sangat sedih sekaligus kecewa dengannya." jawab sang pria panjang lebar, ekspresi wajahnya membaik seiring kalimat yang diucapkannya, namun kembali sedih di akhir kalimat.

"Kalau itu tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, sudah pasti sedih!"

* * *

_Siapa namaku?_

_Berapa usiaku sekarang?_

_Dimana tempat tinggalku?_

_Apa warna kesukaanku?_

_Apa makanan favoritku?_

_Siapa nama teman-temanku?_

_Apakah aku mempunyai keluarga yang sedang menungguku?_

_Apakah aku mempunyai seorang kekasih? Atau mungkin bahkan seorang istri?_

_..._

_Siapakah sebenarnya aku?_

* * *

_**A/N: Remember Me. Sebuah prolog yang cukup singkat, kurasa. Author sudah beberapa lama kepikiran membuat fict ini setelah fict terakhir author yang berjudul Smile As White Paper. Tapi masih bingung dengan awalnya dan juga author sibuk -,- jadi singkat kata, apakah prolog ini membuat reader tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya? Untuk genre nya, author masih meragukan kalau ini bakal jadi drama atau bukan karena author sendiri kurang paham dengan fict drama itu isinya seperti apa :v seperti biasa, kalau reader banyak yang tertarik, akan author lanjutin dengan isi yang lebih banyak di chapter depan :D arigatou :3**_


	2. Awake

**Remember Me © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s).**

* * *

Aku terbangun disini, di ruangan yang serba putih, terik matahari sayup-sayup menembus gorden jendela berwarna hijau yang ada disebelah kananku. Aku masih sulit menggerakkan jari-jariku ini, terasa sangat kaku sekali. Oh, tunggu sebentar, siapa aku?

Pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu saja dipikiranku. Benar, aku tidak mengenal diriku ini, tubuh yang sedang kupakai ini. Apa mungkin jiwanya tertukar di suatu tempat?

Aku melihat-lihat sekitarku, menaikkan posisi tubuhku agar menyandar pada ujung kasur dan menggunakan bantal sebagai dudukannya. Kedua tanganku dipenuhi oleh jarum yang mengalirkan sebuah cairan melalui selang yang tergantung sekitar dua meter. Bunyi dari sebuah alat yang kuketahui untuk mengukur detak jantung juga menjadi pengiring lagu disini, bunyinya sangat khas. Jantungku stabil, kok. Hanya saja telingaku sedikit mendengung.

Alat-alat yang menempel di tubuhku ini membuatku sedikit ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan ketika kau bangun dari tidurmu dan mengetahui seluruh tubuhmu dikelilingi benda seperti ini.

Oh, cahaya matahari kali ini begitu sejuk, aku seperti bayi yang baru melihat matahari untuk pertama kalinya. Memang benar, aku seperti tidak pernah melihat matahari sebelumnya, setidaknya itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tersenyum simpul untuk sejenak. Mataku masih buram untuk melihat, warnanya masih terasa bercampur, tapi aku masih bisa melihat warna putih ruangan ini.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku setelah melihat matahari pagi ini -tidak, hari ini terlalu siang untuk kusebut pagi, mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh atau jam sebelas. Untuk mengeceknya aku mencari-cari sesosok jam yang tergantung di dinding, dan aku melihatnya, hampir tersamarkan oleh tema di ruangan ini, putih. Sekarang jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh satu menit.

Mulutku terasa sangat kering, seperti tidak pernah meminum sesuatu. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan. Tepat di sebelah sebuah kanvas bunga yang tembus pandang, ada sebuah gelas yang terisi air. Kucoba menggerakkan tangan kananku yang terasa kaku ini. Berat. Seperti membawa beban yang sangat berat. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan jari saja aku hampir tidak mampu. Ya ampun.

"Ah." dengusku kesal.

Tak hanya tangan saja, kakiku juga sama. Masih sangat kaku dan susah digerakkan. Sial.

Aku hampir saja menyerah ketika ada suara dari ujung ruangan. Pintu yang berwarna senada dengan tema ruangan ini dibuka dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa mendengarkan suara seseorang dari balik pintu itu. Bagus, ada seseorang yang datang. Aku menebak kalau itu adalah perawat atau dokter.

Krek. Bunyi melengking pintu itu terhenti. Sesosok perawat yang hampir kukira malaikat itu terlihat dari sudut ruangan. Dia kaget. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ku artikan. Dia menjatuhkan sebuah papan kayu yang menjepit beberapa kertas putih bergaris yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Kertas itu ikut berhamburan ketika papan kayu berwarna coklat dengan corak buku-buku pohon terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai porselen putih yang mengkilap, diikuti oleh suara.

Perempuan itu memandangiku tak percaya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat heboh namun dia terdiam kaku ditempatnya. Perawat lain yang lebih tua mendengar suara jatuhnya papan itu tadi segera menengok kedalam ruangan, berjalan melihat perawat yang masih terdiam itu. Bingung mungkin. Ketika dia mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia juga kaget saat melihatku. Memangnya apa salahku? Apakah wajahku semenakutkan itu? Sampai-sampai dua perawat ini seperti itu?

Tak seperti perawat yang datang pertama tadi, perawat kedua dengan segera berlari keluar ruangan, dia tidak menghiraukan perawat pertama itu, meninggalkannya juga beserta papan yang juga ikut dia jatuhkan ketika melihatku.

Perawat itu tergerak sedikit demi sedikit, terlihat berusaha berbicara namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, atau pendengaranku yang memang masih belum normal.

Tak lama, hanya beberapa menit hingga momen yang terasa benar-benar aneh itu terpecah. Perawat kedua yang berlari tadi ternyata memanggil seorang dokter. Mungkin dokter yang merawatku.

Dokter itu juga terlihat sangat terkejut.

"I-ini mustahil!" dokter itu sendiri juga hampir tidak percaya ketika melihatku dan mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang mustahil?

Dokter itu kemudian mendekat, perawat kedua tadi keluar setelah mengambil papan kayu yang dijatuhkannya, lain dengan perawat pertama yang mengambil papannya dan mengikuti dokter itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tuan Uzumaki?" dokter itu bertanya, namun aku bingung, dia bertanya kepada siapa? Apakah namaku Uzumaki?

"Eh?" ucapku bingung.

"Anda tidak mengenali siapa diri anda?" dokter itu bertanya lagi, kali ini si perawat mengeluarkan pulpen dari sakunya dan bersiap menulis sesuatu di lembaran kertas yang berada diatas papan itu.

Aku menjawab sederhana dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga." dia berpikir sejenak dan memeriksaku singkat lalu menyuruh perawat itu mencatat sesuatu dan pergi dengan papan yang dibawa oleh perawat itu. "Tolong jaga dia dulu." ucapnya lirih kepada si perawat ketika beranjak meninggalkan ruangan ini, sebuah isyarat yang jelas kupahami kalau si perawat akan menemaniku setelah ini. Perawat itu cukup cantik dan masih terlihat sangat muda. Aku berpikir mengapa dia menjadi seorang perawat, padahal menjadi perawat itu bisa sangat membosankan.

Sesaat setelah dokter itu benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan ini, perawat itu mengambil sebuah kursi yang ada di sebelah kasur ini. Tersenyum.

"Jadi, Tuan Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah namamu." ucapnya memecah keheningan singkat itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." ucapku dengan nada menggantung sambil berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang tak pernah kuingat.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku tidak tahu." jawabku. Memang aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Senang karena bisa bangun dan hidup? Atau sedih karena aku tak bisa ingat apapun tentang diriku?

"Aku mengerti perasaan anda seperti itu. Aku juga pasti akan bingung jika aku suatu saat terbangun tidak mengingat apa-apa," ia tersenyum lagi mencoba menghiburku dalam kebingunganku ini. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun, hanya tersenyum pahit menatapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela. "Apa boleh kupanggil Naruto saja agar terdengar akrab?" tanyanya. Aku secara spontan menoleh kearahnya dan hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara apapun. Aku hanya bingung mau berbicara apa saat ini.

"Namamu?" tanyaku lirih, suaraku masih serak dan kering.

"Mitarashi Anko. Panggil saja Anko." lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Senyum yang tak bisa kumengerti apa artinya dan membuatku iri untuk bisa tersenyum seperti itu saat ini.

"Anko..." ucapku lagi, aku berpikir lagi seperti tadi mengingat-ingat tentang namaku yang tak pernah kuingat sebelumnya.

"Naruto haus?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk saja karena dari tadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengambil gelas yang berada di meja itu. Kemudian dia beranjak berdiri dan memutar ke arah sebelah kananku. Mengambil gelas itu dan menyodorkannya kearah mulutku yang kering ini. Aku meneguknya dengan perlahan, namun air itu sebagian menetes. Begitu menyedihkannya aku saat ini.

Anko mengambil serbet putih bergaris hitam dan abu-abu yang berada di sebelah gelas tadi, mengusap tetesan air yang membasahi dagu dan kemeja putih yang kukenakan.

* * *

Dua jam dia berbincang denganku, walaupun kebanyakan aku hanya mendengarkan saja, kau tahu, karena rahangku masih kaku untuk berbicara.

Yang kuketahui saat ini, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, usiaku akan genap 22 tahun dua bulan lagi, tepatnya tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Anko mengatakan kepadaku tentang semua yang dia tahu, tidak banyak namun cukup untuk saat ini.

Dia mengatakan kepadaku tentang seorang gadis yang selalu datang menjengukku selama aku berada disini. Aku berpikir sejenak saat dia mengatakan itu. Terdengar mustahil namun aku tahu dia berkata jujur. Dari deskripsi yang dia berikan kepadaku, dia tidak pernah mengenal namanya, ataupun melihat wajahnya. Dia selalu melihat punggung gadis itu dari belakang, karena saat itu Anko belum ditugaskan menjadi perawat di lantai dua, masih di lantai satu. Satu yang ia ingat tentang gadis itu. Gadis itu berambut panjang sepunggung dengan warna indigo gelap dan selalu diikat. Aku berpikir siapakah gadis itu? Ini adalah sebuah _clue_ untukku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah di akhir kalimatnya saat itu.

Anko juga bercerita kalau dia baru dipindah di lantai dua ini sekitar dua bulan lalu, menggantikan seorang perawat senior yang pensiun. Jadi itu melengkapi ceritanya bahwa dia memang jujur saat mengatakan kalau dia tidak terlalu tahu tentang gadis berambut indigo itu. Tapi, apakah perawat yang pensiun itu juga merupakan _clue_ untukku? Mungkin saja.

Cerita darinya mungkin membantuku untuk mencari tahu tentang diriku. Namun itu saja belum cukup. Aku masih harus mencari tahu lagi.

Krek.

Suara pintu di ujung ruangan itu kembali berdencit dan mengeluarkan suara yang melengking tapi tidak seperti tadi, kali ini lebih lirih.

Ternyata dokter itu lagi. Hmm, aku belum tahu namanya.

Dokter itu berjalan beberapa langkah, Anko ini menoleh dan si dokter mengisyaratkan kalau dia mau berbicara dengan Anko. Kemudian Anko beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sebentar ya, Naruto." ucapnya seraya berdiri dan berjalan keluar mengikuti dokter itu. Aku hanya melihatnya berlalu dan kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela yang beberapa saat lalu gordennya dibuka oleh Anko.

Pembicaraan mereka diluar sedikit terdengar olehku, walaupun masih condong seperti orang bergumam jika didengar melalui balik pintu seperti ini.

Tak berapa lama dokter itu kembali memasuki ruangan ini. Kali ini ia tersenyum simpul saat melihatku, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang berwajah datar.

"Sebelumnya..." dia menggenggam tangan kanan di depan mulutnya dan membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terdengar serak "...namaku adalah Tsunade. Aku adalah dokter yang merawatmu selama dua bulan terakhir ini, menggantikan dokter sebelumnya yang dipindahtugaskan ke luar negeri." jelasnya. Ekspresinya terlihat menakutkan bagiku, dan juga terlihat percaya diri, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku tak akan berlama-lama disini, jadi aku hanya akan memberitahumu beberapa hal setelah ini," jelasnya melanjutkan kalimat tadi. Kini dia mengambil posisi berdiri yang sedikit berbeda "Mulai minggu depan hingga satu bulan kedepan kau akan melakukan sejumlah tes dan latihan agar syaraf dan otot-ototmu kembali bekerja dengan normal, kau sudah koma selama hampir dua tahun." lanjutnya. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kata terakhirnya bahwa aku telah koma selama hampir dua tahun. Itu waktu yang cukup lama, bukan?

Setelah kata-katanya itu, dia pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku.

* * *

_Dalam keterbatasanku saat ini, tubuh lemahku._

_Aku akan berusaha mencari sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dibuat oleh Tuhan._

_Tentang Ingatanku ini, memori yang terhapus._

_Aku tahu namaku, namun aku tidak mengetahui kisah hidupku._

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Pertama author mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang ngasih review dan mau men-support author *pede* *gak penting* :D kali ini update cepet ya, tapi gak banyak, jangan bosen yah, soalnya ntar naru ketemu hinata mungkin dua chapter lagi ,**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**Naru sayang Kaa-chan:** Eh masa sih? prasaan bikin fict yg bikin penasaran itu baru yg fict sebelum ini _

**Restyviolet:** kalo haru mungkin iya sih, soalnya masih kepikiran ide kasar nya aja :D

**Manguni:** Yosh!**  
**

**seorangfansjkt48:** bukan, yang amnesia itu kucing nya naru *you don't say* :D

**Bunshin Anugrah ET:** pada penasaran yah XD

**Yuuta:** bukan, yang koma itu kucing nya loh *ngawur*

**hanazonorin444:** horee author dibilang keren \(^o^)/ *ditabok* *salah tafsir*

**Soputan:** Okay :)

** baladewa: **moga aja jadi menarik ntar :3


	3. Home

**Remember Me © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s).**

* * *

"Perkembangannya cukup bagus. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa percaya jika dia bisa pulih secepat ini." Tsunade membolak-balikkan catatan kesehatan Naruto yang dia pegang, berpikir kalau-kalau ada yang salah, namun dia tidak salah melihat. Dia bahkan melihatnya sendiri.

"Haha," dokter lain yang berperawakan nyentrik tertawa, rambutnya silver seperti sarang lebah yang sudah lama sekali. "Kau bisa tidak percaya, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Tuhan seperti menolong jiwa dan tubuhnya, kecuali ingatannya." ucapnya seraya menyeruput kopi yang sudah tidak terlalu panas yang berada di mejanya sejak tadi.

"Hmm," Tsunade semakin serius melihat catatan itu. Dia bahkan melihat dokter nyentrik dan catatan yang ia pegang secara bergantian. Dokter nyentrik itu memang ada benarnya juga, pikirnya. "Kalau orang biasa, mungkin dia sudah lumpuh total. Maka dari itu aku sedikit terkejut. Tapi kali ini aku sependapat denganmu tentang Naruto." tambahnya.

"Dalam empat bulan ini tubuhnya menunjukkan pemulihan yang sangat signifikan, seperti kataku, mungkin dia bisa pulang lebih awal dari perkiraanku." dokter itu manggut-manggut setelah meneguk dan menaruh gelas yang berisi kopi itu kembali di meja.

Tsunade sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan dokter itu barusan, "Apa kau serius, Jiraiya?"

Dokter nyentrik yang disebut Jiraiya itu kembali manggut-manggut sambil berpikir sejenak "Awalnya aku juga tidak yakin, namun melihat Naruto sangat bersemangat dan proses pemulihan tubuhnya yang cepat itu, aku jadi tidak ragu kalau memulangkannya lebih awal."

Sekarang Tsunade berpikir lagi. Berpikir apakah keputusan Jiraiya ini akan berbuah benar atau malah menjadi pisau bermata dua. Ini masalah serius.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikir." ucap Jiraiya.

Gila? Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Tsunade setelah mendengar kata-kata Jiraiya barusan, sebuah kepercayaan yang dibangun Tsunade beberapa menit lalu sudah kembali runtuh karena ia berpikir kalau Jiraiya terlalu mengambil resiko untuk Naruto karena berencana memulangkannya lebih awal.

"Kau gila ya?" tanya Tsunade. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang sudah kerap ia dengar dari Tsunade.

"Apa kau meragukan keputusanku?" ekspresi Jiraiya berubah sangat cepat setelah tertawa itu, sekarang wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu karena keputusanmu sekarang dan yang pernah kau buat dulu. Tapi pikirkanlah lagi!" Tsunade sedikit kesal, Jiraiya terdengar seperti menyombongkan diri, tapi memang benar kalau dia adalah dokter yang legendaris disini -bukan hanya disini saja, mungkin di seluruh Jepang. Bahkan dunia pun mengakuinya.

"Kau sudah mendengarku."

Kemudian Tsunade pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Jiraiya mengangkat gagang telepon yang berada di ujung lain mejanya, menekan sebuah tombol dan sebuah nada terdengar dari telepon itu.

"Rencana A." lalu ia menaruh gagang telepon itu kembali.

* * *

Naruto masih terdiam di kamarnya saat ini, berpikir sejenak sambil memainkan rubik yang Tsunande berikan kepadanya. Namun hanya dua sisi saja yang berhasil ia samakan warnanya. Kabarnya, Naruto sudah boleh pulang hari ini. Lihat saja pakaian yang ia kenakan, sudah seperti anak kuliahan yang mau berangkat ke kampus.

"Sudah siap, Naruto?" Anko memanggil Naruto yang terduduk di kasurnya, menoleh dan langsung bergerak dengan cepat kearahnya.

"Jadi, sudah boleh pulang ya?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela langkahnya bersama Anko. Naruto terlihat ceria saat ini, usaha selama satu bulannya tidak sia-sia.

"Iya." Anko tersenyum menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi aku seperti pulang ke rumah yang tak pernah kutinggali."

"Tenang saja." sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Naruto. Kata-kata Anko selalu bisa menenangkannya. Naruto pasti akan merindukan tempat ini ketika meninggalkannya.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang berisi penuh dengan kamar-kamar dengan papan nomer diatasnya. Turun menuju lantai satu. Dan hingga akhirnya berakhir di meja resepsionis yang berada di dekat pintu masuk utama.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu proses _"check out"_, akhirnya Naruto sekarang resmi sembuh dan boleh pulang ke rumah, namun dengan satu catatan: ia tidak boleh banyak beraktifitas yang berat-berat.

"Selamat, Naruto." Anko tersenyum lagi sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang ditaruh di dalam amplop, kemudian menjabat tangannya.

"Sama-sama." Naruto membalas senyum Anko.

"Di amplop ini berisi alamat rumahmu, jadi kau tidak akan bingung harus pulang kemana," Anko kemudian berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu lagi "Ini. Hadiah kesembuhanmu dariku." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sekotak kado kecil.

"Terima kasih," Naruto menengok-nengok pintu besar itu sambil sesekali melihat kotak kecil yang Anko berikan padanya "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." lalu Naruto mulai berjalan keluar pintu itu, untuk pertama kalinya. Di belakang Anko melambaikan tangannya yang kemudian kembali ke pekerjaannya.

* * *

Taksi berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi Naruto bisa melihat sebuah garasi kosong tanpa kendaraan disebelahnya. Halamannya pun tidak begitu luas, sangat minimalis untuk sebuah rumah dengan sebuah garasi dan juga halaman, namun gaya yang digunakan cukup elegan sehingga menambah kesan klasik di jaman modern seperti ini.

Naruto masih ragu ketika akan melangkah masuk, ia mengintip sebuah papan kayu yang tertempel di sebelah gerbang. _Uzumaki_. Jadi memang benar ini rumahnya.

_Apakah ini rumah yang selalu disebut-sebut?_

_Sebuah tempat dimana aku tinggal?_

"Terlihat sepi." gumam Naruto.

Naruto kemudian pergi memasuki gerbang yang tidak dikunci tersebut, berjalan lurus ke jalan setapak menuju pintu depan rumah. Kolam kecil terlihat di arah kirinya.

Kini ia berada tepat di depan pintu kayu berwarna merah. Sebuah bel kecil ada di sebelah kanan pintu itu. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit ragu ia menekan tombol itu, sebuah suara terdengar di dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sebuah suara perempuan terdengar, suaranya tidak terdengar seperti suara ibu-ibu, lebih terdengar seperti suara gadis SMA atau SMP.

Naruto menunggu suara itu, suara derap kaki itu membuatnya semakin gugup.

Klek. Pintu itu dibuka perlahan. Cahaya matahari perlahan masuk melalui pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Siang ini cukup panas.

"Siapa ya -eh? Kak Naru?!" gadis itu terlihat kaget saat melihat Naruto. Siapakah dia? Mungkinkah dia adik Naruto?

"Eh?" gadis itu langsung memeluk Naruto dan jelas membuat Naruto sendiri kebingungan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Ibu! Coba lihat kemari!" teriak gadis itu setelah melepaskan pelukan singkat itu. "Kak Naru sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

"Anu, eh, kamu siapa ya?" Naruto bingung seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ha? Apa Kak Naru lupa dengan adikmu yang cantik nan imut ini?" ucapnya kecewa dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Ah, Naruto mungkin semakin bingung, dia mempunyai adik.

_Jadi ini adikku..._

"Adik, eh?" Naruto nyengir.

Derap kaki lain mengikuti kata-katanya, disana terlihat perempuan berumur sekitar pertengahan tiga puluh, rambut panjang sebahu berwarna merah sama seperti warna pintu itu.

"Ada apa ribut-rib -eh Naru?" dia pun juga kaget melihat Naruto saat itu. bulir-bulir air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya. Saat itu juga dia datang ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

_Jadi ini Ibuku..._

Pelukan itu berlangsung cukup singkat, namun lebih lama daripada sebelumnya.

_Pelukan hangat ini..._

"Kau tidak apa Naru?" tanya Ibu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh, Ibu, tapi kelihatannya Kak Naru amnesia." vonis adik Naruto sambil menarik kecil lengan baju Ibunya.

"A-amnesia? O-oh, Ibu ingat," ekspresi wajah ibunya berganti begitu saja yang tadinya terlihat menangis senang, kini menjadi lega. "Masuk Naru, taruh barangmu disitu saja biar Ibu pindahkan ke kamarmu. Haruko, ajak kakakmu _tour_ di rumah dulu."

Naruto kemudian menaruh barang bawaannya di tempat yang diinstruksikan oleh ibunya. Lalu adiknya yang bernama Haruko mengajak Naruto berkeliling selagi ibunya menyiapkan makan siang.

Pertama Haruko mengajaknya menuju lantai atas, walaupun tempat ini terlihat kecil dari luar, ternyata di dalamnya cukup luas.

Tidak banyak koridor di rumah itu, ruangannya terkesan _to the point_ pada lokasinya. Ada tiga ruangan disana. Di depan, pertama di pojok kanan depan, disitulah kamar Naruto berada, kamarnya langsung menghadap ke jalan, lalu disebelah kamarnya adalah kamar adiknya, Haruko. Mereka berbagi teras bersama. Lalu di sebelah belakang, kamar dengan ukuran yang lebih besar, itu adalah kamar orang tuanya.

"Ne, Kak Naru, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu kepadamu." Haruko mulai berbicara setelah beberapa menit di teras, memandangi sinar matahari yang tertutupi oleh awan.

"Cerita?" Naruto bertanya "Cerita apa?"

Haruko mengangguk lalu memulai ceritanya "Apa Kak Naru tahu, sewaktu ibu mendapat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit yang merawat Kak Naru, ibu sangaaaaattt senang sekali! Katanya, itu seperti keajaiban bisa mendengar kabar baik setelah hampir dua tahun Kak Naru berada disitu," ceritanya. "Ibu bahkan hampir putus asa, terlebih karena siapapun tidak diperbolehkan menjenguk Kak Naru, padahal aku ingin menjenguk Kak Naru setiap hari..." suaranya sedikit pilu dan lirih. Tapi mengapa tidak ada yang diperbolehkan menjenguknya? Itu pertanyaan pertama untuk dirinya.

"Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan bagaimana maksudmu, Haru?" Naruto bertanya kepada Haruko dalam kebingungannya, namun ekspresi wajahnya dapat menutupi perasaan bingungnya.

"Yah, mereka menjelaskan kalau kondisi Kak Naru begini lah begitu lah, padahal Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah protes kepada pihak rumah sakit, namun mereka menolak secara halus karena kondisi Kak Naru yang serius itu. Haru jadi ikut sedih tidak bisa mengunjungi Kak Naru." jelasnya dengan ekspresi cemberut. Dia terlihat lucu kalau cemberut.

"Oh, aku mengerti kok, Haru." Naruto memegangi kepala Haruko dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan Haru hanya bisa tersenyum centil.

"Apa Kak Naru tidak mengingat apapun saat sadar?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng "Tidak."

"Sama sekali tidak ingat?" ia kembali bertanya untuk memastikan lagi.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Jadi begitu..." Haruko manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Naruto "Tapi Kak Naru tetap jadi Kak Naru yang dulu kok!" Haruko menghibur Naruto dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Coba ceritakan seperti apa Kak Naru dulu."

"Hmm. Seperti apa ya? Pokoknya Kak Naru itu kakak yang baik deh. Oh iya, kakak saat itu masih kuliah di Tokyo University loh! Ibu dan Ayah sangat senang ketika mendengar Kak Naru diterima kuliah disana, terlebih lagi pada jurusan yang Kak Naru ambil." jelas Haruko panjang lebar, mulutnya tak berhenti menampakan senyum yang bersemangat saat bercerita.

"Memangnya jurusan apa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Kak Naru sedang kuliah semester empat di jurusan Hubungan Internasional."

"Hubungan Internasional..." Naruto berpikir lagi, kembali mengingat-ingat sebuah memori yang sudah terhapus di otaknya.

"Kak Naru juga pernah bercerita kepada Haru kalau Kak Naru kuliah disana karena seorang gadis yang Kak Naru puja loh!" wajah Haruko tiba-tiba lebih bersemangat lagi daripada tadi.

"Gadis yang kupuja?"

_Mungkin ini gadis yang diceritakan Anko. Mungkin saja!_

Haruko mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan singkat Naruto "Iya! Tapi sayangnya Kak Naru tidak pernah bercerita siapa gadis itu." ekspresi semangatnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi cemberut saat kalimat akhirnya.

"Aku bisa mengerti."

"Kak Naru itu seperti seorang bintang yang mempunyai sisi gelap yang Haru tidak ketahui! Sangat misterius!" kata Haruko menambahkan.

"Lalu, Haru kenal siapa saja teman-teman Kak Naru? Teman SD, SMP, atau SMA mungkin? Atau teman kuliah?" Naruto kembali bertanya tentang _clue_ yang mungkin ia akan dapatkan dari adiknya.

Namun tidak yang seperti Naruto duga, Haruko justru menggeleng "Sudah kubilang, Kak Naru itu sangat misterius!"

_Ah, ini menjadi lebih sulit daripada dugaanku!_

"Ah." Naruto mendengus kesal sedikit.

"Eh, ada apa Kak Naru?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"Naru! Haru! Makan siang sudah siap!" teriakan samar-samar itu terdengar menembus pintu kamar. Tanda mereka harus turun.

"Omong-omong, orang tua-"

"-Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Minato." Haruko bahkan menjawab sebelum Naruto selesai memberi pertanyaan, seperti yang sebelumnya, ia juga tersenyum.

"Oh." Naruto dan Haruko kembali ke bawah setelah percakapan itu.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke bawah, melewati ruang keluarga sebelum menuju ruang makan. Disana Naruto menemukan berbagai bingkai foto keluarga, termasuk foto dirinya yang tidak ia kenali. Sungguh miris.

"Eh, foto itu adalah foto kita saat aku masih SMP! Kira-kira tiga atau empat tahun." jelas Haruko saat Naruto mengambil salah satu bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya dan Haruko yang masih SMP. Mereka berdua tersenyum di foto itu.

"Kelihatannya kalian berdua senang."

"He? Kalian berdua? Itu kan kita!" protes Haruko.

"Yah, walaupun itu adalah Kak Naru, tapi itu terjadi sebelum Kak Naru menjadi seperti ini, jadi walaupun itu aku, aku tidak merasa sebagai dirinya." Naruto dengan lirih menjelaskan itu kepada Haruko. Sedih tentunya. Naruto serasa dilahirkan untuk menjadi detektif yang mencari ingatannya yang hilang dicuri seseorang.

"Eh, begitu. Tapi aku tidak melihat perbedaannya kok! Di mataku, Kak Naru ya Kak Naru, bukan orang lain lagi, walaupun ingatan Kak Naru sudah hilang, tapi aku masih mengenal Kak Naru yang sekarang adalah Kak Naru yang dulu kok!" ucap Haruko dengan nada yang pilu, meyakinkan dirinya kalau Naruto yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang dulu pernah ia kenal.

Naruto tertawa kecil setelah menaruh bingkai foto itu kembali di tempatnya semula "Kau ini, memang adik yang baik." Naruto tersenyum sambil memegangi kepala Haruko seperti tadi.

Kemudian Naruto dan Haruko berjalan lebih dalam ke belakang, menuju ruang makan. Ketika Naruto memasuki ruang itu, tidak ada yang spesial di dalamnya. Hanya seperti ruang makan seperti pada umumnya. Hanya saja ini sedikit berbeda, _keluarga_.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ayah, dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor ketika aku mengabarinya tentang Naru." Kushina memberitahu kepada Naruto dan Haruko tentang ayahnya yang pulang lebih cepat di sela-sela pekerjaannya. Minato pasti sudah sangat merindukan Naruto.

Selagi Kushina mempersiapkan hidangan makan siang ini, hidangannya sedikit berbeda, mie ramen dengan berbagai macam campuran.

"Ini makanan favoritmu, Naru."

"Mie ramen?"

_Makanan favoritku mie ramen..._

"Iya."

"Asal Kak Naru tahu saja, mie ramen buatan Ibu adalah mie ramen yang paling enak loh!" imbuh Haruko yang segera duduk di kursi.

"Duduklah, Naru."

Naruto kemudian segera duduk ketika Kushina ia menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk.

_Inikah sebuah keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Naruto? Dia pasti sangat beruntung._

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah derap kaki terdengar dari luar, membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Hanya Naruto saja yang menoleh dan mendengarkan derap kaki itu terus mendekat.

"Itu pasti ayahmu." Kushina kemudian duduk setelah selesai dengan hidangan makan siangnya.

Derap kaki itu akhirnya terdengar jelas, seorang pria berambut hampir mirip dengan Naruto yang usianya tidak jauh dengan Kushina muncul. Itu ayah Naruto, Minato. Memakai jas ala orang kantoran disertai tas koper berwarna hitam.

"Naru?" suaranya terdengar. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ekspresi sangat lega.

_Jadi ini ayahku..._

Setelah temu-kangen yang berlanjut hingga malam itu, Naruto bisa lebih mengenal keluarganya, untuk kedua kalinya. Memang aneh rasanya jika kita tidak mengenal keluarga kita sendiri, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Dan keluarganya cukup bisa mengobati rasa sepi Naruto yang ia rasakan tadi.

* * *

"Rasanya benar-benar aneh." ucap Naruto ketika merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _single bed_ miliknya. Benda-benda di ruangannya begitu rapi, apakah Kushina membersihkannya setiap hari untuk menunggu Naruto kembali?

Naruto melihat seisi kamarnya, memperhatikan hingga detail terkecil yang dapat ia lihat dengan matanya. Beberapa figur mini beberapa tokoh anime yang tidak dia ingat terpajang di mejanya. Ada sebuah komputer juga disana, dan juga sebuah laptop.

Setelah menyalakan komputernya dan mencari file-file di dalamnya, dia tidak menemukan apapun yang menyinggung tentang _teman_ ataupun _gadis berambut indigo_ yang disebutkan Anko. Ini sedikit aneh. Mana mungkin dia tidak pernah menyimpan setidaknya foto atau sesuatu. Ini begitu janggal.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana?" gumamnya setelah mencari-cari isi di dalam komputernya. Naruto hanya menemukan koleksi-koleksi lagu, film, anime dan beberapa game. Setelah menyerah mencari dia mengambil sebuah MP3 Player berukuran segenggam tangan dan kembali tiduran di kasurnya. Menyalakan benda berwarna ungu itu dan terlelap ketka mendengarkan lantunan lagu-lagu di dalamnya.

* * *

_"Naruto?"_

_Siapa disana?_

_"Ini aku."_

_Siapa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu._

_"Karena memang belum saatnya."_

_Apa maksudmu -hei! Jangan pergi!_

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak, apa aku ada di dalam mimpi? Atau berada di sebuah visi?_

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Aku terbangun. Mimpi macam apa itu? Apa itu adalah mimpi dari kenangan dari ingatanku?

Aku berkeringat. Jam berapa sekarang? Aku mencari-cari keatas dinding dan melihat sebuah jam dinding. Sekarang masih pukul tiga pagi.

Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Kulepaskan _earphone_ yang masih menempel di telingaku, rupanya aku tertidur tadi saat mendengarkan lagu. Lalu kumatikan MP3-nya dan kutaruh kembali di meja.

Aku mengambil sebuah jaket yang berada di lemari. Jaket berwarna hitam, lebih persis jika kusebut sweater daripada jaket, sih.

Setelah kukenakan, aku berjalan turun ke lantai bawah, dan menuju ke arah dimana dapur berada. Aku buka pintu kulkas berwarna silver yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahuku. Banyak sekali makanan di dalam sini. Tapi sekarang aku tidak lapar, aku hanya haus. Lalu pada akhirnya aku mengambil sekotak susu yang sudah terbuka, isinya tinggal separuh.

Aku mengambil sebuah gelas yang tertata di dekat wastafel tempat mencuci. Kutuangkan sekotak susu itu dan kuteguk sedikit. Karena penasaran, aku kembali ke ruang keluarga yang berada di tengah. Mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan _clue_

Namun sama saja, dua jam mencari tidak ada hasil yang berkaitan. Aku benar-benar menyerah kali ini. Justru di tempat yang banyak kenangan seperti rumah, aku malah tidak bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk sama sekali.

"Cih." dengusku.

Dengan pencarian yang sia-sia itu, aku kembali tidur setelah menaruh gelas itu di wastafel.

* * *

Pagi itu aku dibangunkan oleh Haruko, tepat jam tujuh pagi. Kemudian aku mandi dan turun ke bawah. Makan pagi. Dan setelahnya, Haruko berangkat ke sekolah. Dia sempat memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah, awalnya aku menolak, begitu juga dengan orang tuaku, namun mungkin saja itu berguna agar bisa mengingat sesuatu, jadi aku membuat alasan yang bagus agar bisa ikut dengannya, _jalan-jalan_.

"Kak Naru." panggilnya sebegitu keluar dari rumah dan memulai perjalanan ke sekolahnya.

"Hmm?" balasku malas, aku memang masih mengantuk pagi ini, namun pemandangannya terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan, dan juga karena adikku ini.

"Apa Kak Naru senang?" tanyanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang justru aneh kudengar saat ini, senang karena apa?

"Senang kenapa?" tanyaku membalas pertanyaannya.

"Ini," suaranya terdengar malu, ada apa sih "Mengantarku sekolah." oh, ternyata ini toh, kupikir pertanyaan aneh apa itu.

"Senang kok." jawabku singkat.

"Apa Kak Naru ingat? Dulu Kak Naru juga mengantarku sekolah saat SMP," ungkapnya, dia tersenyum gaje saat mengatakannya "Tapi mungkin Kak Naru tidak ingat." suaranya merendah lagi ketimbang tadi.

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Cerita tentang apa, Kak Naru?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yah, tentang bagaimana sekolahmu," ucapku "Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat pernah sekolah. Hanya bisa membayangkan buku-buku usang itu dibaca berkali-kali di sekolah."

"Sekolahku menyenangkan. Terutama saat masuk SMA."

"Masuk SMA?"

Dia mengangguk tersenyum tanpa menjawabku.

"Oh, pasti pacar, ya?" tebakku, kalau wajahnya memerah, berarti benar.

"Ah, ketahuan deh." wajahnya memerah sedikit dan berlagak seperti maling yang ketahuan saat mencuri.

Tak terasa, kami berdua sudah sampai di sekolahnya, di sekolah yang konon katanya juga tempatku bersekolah dulu. Aku penasaran seperti apa aku dulu saat sekolah. Apakah kutu buku? Ah itu tidak mungkin, mengetahui di kamarku hampir tidak ada buku yang terlihat. Atau _preman_ mungkin? Itu bisa saja, tapi tampangku tidak seperti itu, kok.

Bangunan ini terlihat sama seperti sekolah-sekolah lain kurasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Bahkan menurutku justru terlihat agak menyeramkan, seperti sekolah dengan gedung-gedung tua, namun direnovasi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan ketika Haruko memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, beberapa teman perempuannya terlihat mendatanginya dan menyapanya. Ternyata dia gadis yang baik, setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Kemudian aku kembali ke arah dimana aku tadi datang.

Aku berjalan santai seperti biasa, masih banyak anak-anak yang berangkat sekolah.

Sepuluh menit, aku melewati stasiun kereta yang tadi kulewati bersama Haruko, ternyata banyak juga yang bersekolah disini yang datang dari luar daerah. Pantas saja sekolah ini berprestasi, banyak siswa pintar yang sekolah disini rupanya.

Aku berjalan melewati stasiun itu, menemui sebuah pertigaan lain.

Srek.

Seorang gadis terlihat ketika aku melewati pertigaan itu. Kami berpapasan. Perasaanku aneh. Perasaan apa ini? Daripada berjalan terus, naluriku berkata lain, aku justru berhenti dan berbalik.

Seorang gadis berambut warna indigo, dengan rambut sebahu.

Dia juga berhenti. Namun tidak berbalik badan.

Aneh, aku harus berkata sesuatu. Apa saja, pikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku, memandang pakaian putih dengan blazer berwarna indigo senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tas yang ia kenakan juga tidak terlihat terlalu berat.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "Eh?" dia gugup.

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yo! Author kembali lagi dengan apdet yang kecepetan ini, garing yah? aku rasa agak garing, sih. Tapi author sendiri penasaran sama chapter depannya, kalian sudah menduga siapa gadis itu, kan? Hehe. Oh iya, terima kasih buat reviewnya :) Oh iya, ini OC pertama author, gak beda sebenernya dari Naruko, ya sejenis itulah, tapi tentu saja, dengan sifat ceweknya. Karena author rasa nama Naruko itu sedikit aneh, jadi author buat jadi Haruko, terinspirasi setelah nonton anime Free! :v  
**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**Black market:** ini lanjut kok :p

**baladewa: **makasih sudah nunggu :3

**hanazonorin444: **yey author dibilang keren \(^o^)/ #gakpenting

**jihan: **chapter depan NaruHina bertemu, akhirnyaa~

**Yumi: **iya soalnya diliat sama Yumi-san, jadi hilang ingatan deh *eh

**Yuuta: **ini udah dipanjangin :D

**guest: **ini nih, yang jadi pin review author kali ini, maaf sebelumnya, karena author sendiri bukan anak fakultas kedokteran, dan tidak tau-menau soal biologi dan semacamnya, mungkin utk yang itu kesampingkan dulu ilmu dokter nya , karena pas itu author sendiri dapet ide ny juga spontan, jadi lgsung tulis aja :D maklum ya :3

**naruhina: **masa sih? :o wah jangan2 ada konspirasi ini *pasang wajah detektif*

**Kamikase:** arigatou :3

**Manguni: **kalo bingung, pegangan tiang :D


	4. Friends

**Remember Me © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama.**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s).**

* * *

_Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahmu, bagaimana rupa indahmu saat itu. Tapi mengapa?_

Naruto masih kebingungan. Mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya terus berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi tadi. Apa dia salah mengucapkan sesuatu?

Dia mengingat-ingat setiap detail yang terjadi tadi. Setiap napas yang ia hirup. Setiap langkah yang ia pijak. Dan juga, setiap angan yang ia lihat.

* * *

_Seorang gadis terlihat ketika aku melewati pertigaan itu. Kami berpapasan. Perasaanku aneh. Perasaan apa ini? Daripada berjalan terus, naluriku berkata lain, aku justru berhenti dan berbalik._

_Seorang gadis berambut warna indigo, dengan rambut sebahu._

_Dia juga berhenti. Namun tidak berbalik badan._

_Aneh, aku harus berkata sesuatu. Apa saja, pikirkan sesuatu._

_"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku, memandang pakaian putih dengan blazer berwarna indigo senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tas yang ia kenakan juga tidak terlihat terlalu berat._

_Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "Eh?" dia gugup._

_Aku bergerak mendekatinya, secara perlahan. Langkah demi langkah._

_Dia tidak bergerak._

_._

_..._

_._

_Hal ini seharusnya menjadi mudah untukku._

_Aku mengangkat tanganku perlahan, menggapai tangannya yang tergantung secara bebas._

_Namun ketika aku berusaha menggapai pergelangan tangannya, ia malah lari begitu saja._

_Aku hanya sempat menyentuhnya sesaat, hampir tidak bisa kurasakan, sebenarnya._

_Entah kenapa juga aku tidak mengejarnya. Hanya dapat menatapnya berlari menuju stasiun._

_Hmm. Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya. Melihat seperti apa paras dibalik rambut indigo-nya itu._

_Hanya sebuah kertas kecil terlipat yang terjatuh dari buku yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya._

_Aku memandang kertas itu sejenak, kertas lusuh yang warnanya bahkan sudah tidak bisa dikatakan putih lagi._

_Lalu ku ambil kertas itu. seraya memandanginya punggung yang kian menjauh dan menghilang di ujung pintu masuk stasiun._

_Ah. Aku penasaran._

_Aku baru bertemu dengannya. Aku belum melihat wajahnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Namun aku merasa pernah mengenalnya di sisi lain._

* * *

"Yo!" seorang pria yang seumuran menyapa Naruto yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sebuah kafe kecil yang sudah beberapa jam ini menjadi tempatnya melamun. Wajah dengan ekspresi santai, setelan kaos oblong yang ditutupi dengan jaket, celana ukuran ¾. Membawa secangkir kopi yang diketahui baru saja dia pesan dari meja kasir. "Ada tempat untukku?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi memandangi jendela luar, mungkin menghitung mobil-mobil yang melintas di depan kafe itu. Memandang sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya "Hmm. Duduk saja kalau kau mau." Naruto menjawab tak acuh lalu kembali memandang jendela itu. Pria itu kemudian duduk dan menaruh cangkir kopi yang ia bawa.

"Namaku Kiba Inuzuka."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Diam untuk sesaat. Kiba menikmati secangkir kopi yang sudah tidak terlalu panas itu, menyeruputnya secara nikmat. Walaupun hari sudah hampir siang, sebuah kopi masih menjadi sebuah pilihan untuk Kiba.

"Kopi disini memang yang paling enak," Kiba kemudian menyeruput kopi itu lagi hingga tersisa setengah cangkir. "Kau orang baru ya? Wajahmu asing." ucapnya seraya menaruh cangkir itu, kemudian menyandarkan bahunya di kursi kulit yang empuk.

"Ee, ya, begitulah." Naruto menjawab ragu, dia bahkan berpendapat pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dulu sebelum kecelakaan yang membuatnya amnesia seperti sekarang ini dia baru pindah kesini. Kalau dia sudah lama tinggal disini, bukankah seharusnya ada setidaknya seseorang yang mengenalnya dan menyapanya. Tapi ini membuatnya semakin ragu tentang keberadaannya disini, dia meyakinkan diri kalau dulu dia bukan dari derah sini. Katakan saja orang baru.

"Kau ragu? tanyanya meyakinkan.

Naruto sendiri meyakinkan dirinya dengan sebuah anggukan pasti, lalu meminum sebuah teh hangat yang sudah tidak terasa hangat lagi, hangatnya sudah hilang ditelan oleh detik-detik yang berlalu selama ia disana.

"Justru aku yang menjadi ragu dengan anggukanmu itu," Kiba terkekeh setelah mengatakan itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Kiba, sebuah tekanan batin, mungkin. "Tidak-tidak, aku hanya bercanda kok. Mungkin kita bisa akrab setelah ini." ucapnya memajukan bahunya ke posisi semula, mengambil cangkir dan menyeruput lagi dengan nikmatnya.

"Mungkin." Naruto manggut-manggut serta menyeringai seolah ada sebuah ide yang muncul dibenaknya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dikota yang membosankan ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku mencari sesuatu yang hilang."

"Hilang? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak, bukan hilang seperti barang yang kau maksudkan." Naruto menolak halus tawaran dari Kiba.

"Aku tahu maksudmu," Kiba menyeringari sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Ingatan?"

"Eh?"

_Percakapan ini, orang ini, percakapan ini, aku seolah sudah pernah berbicara dengan seorang yang baru ku kenal ini. Apakah orang ini, Kiba, dulu mengenalku?_

"Tebakanku benar, ya?" dia kembali terkekeh dan seolah bangga akan dirinya sendiri "Sepertinya aku cocok juga menjadi seorang detektif." seringainya semakin mencurigakan jika dipandang, bahkan Naruto pun merasa merinding ketika mendengar dan menatap Kiba. Namun perasaan itu seperti sudah pernah ia rasakan. Mungkin sebuah ingatan yang sedikit demi sedikit muncul kembali.

"Ya, begitulah," Naruto ikut terkekeh. "Jadi, kau mau membantuku?" kemudian Naruto mulai bercerita.

* * *

_Sebuah perjanjian._

* * *

"Jadi begitu ya." Kiba manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita singkat yang diceritakan Naruto, tentang _'gadis berambut indigo'_, jadi ini lebih mirip seperti misi pendekatan.

"Jadi kau bisa membantuku?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi yang cukup yakin, dia berpikir kalau Kiba mungkin bisa mencari infromasi tentang gadis itu.

"Hmm. Sebenarnya dia adalah temanku. Dari deskripsi singkat yang kau berikan." Kiba kembali manggut-manggut sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"He?" Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang Kiba ucapkan barusan. "Di-dia temanmu?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Yah, rambut indigo dengan potongan sebahu, aku hanya punya satu teman gadis yang berambut indigo."

"Jadi kau-"

"-Sebelum itu." Kiba tiba-tiba memotong pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh Naruto.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu tentang dirinya, ataupun namanya," dia menyeringai "Aku hanya akan mempertemukanmu dengannya," dia tersenyum "Bagaimana?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, berpikir dan berpikir.

"Baiklah."

* * *

_Sebuah pertemuan kedua._

* * *

"Yo!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya ketika Naruto datang di taman. Saat ini di taman sedang ada semacam festival, jadi menurut Kiba itu akan menjadi tempat pertemuan yang cukup menarik, tapi Kiba sendiri tak menyangka kalau Naruto sendiri akan terlambat karena tidak tahu jalan menuju taman.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku belum tahu betul lokasi-lokasi disini." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat tiba di depan Kiba. Tapi, tidak terlihat gadis yang dijanjikan oleh Kiba.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kami belum lama menunggu, kok!" Kiba tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Semangatnya ini benar-benar tak bisa di duga oleh Naruto.

"Kami?" Naruto bertanya.

"Yah, gadis itu ada disana." Kiba menunjukkan ke suatu arah dengan jarinya. Sebuah stand yang berada sekitar dua puluh meter.

Gadis yang Naruto lihat dari tempat ia berdiri, memang benar gadis yang ia lihat kemarin. Rambut indigo sebahu, ia bahkan memakai blazer yang sama seperti kemarin. "Dia?" Naruto sedikit tercengang melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan, sedangkan Kiba sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Itu gadis yang kau bicarakan kemarin, kan?"

"Iya si-"

"-Hei! Hinata!" Kiba tiba-tiba memanggilnya, dan gadis yang disebut Hinata itu pun menoleh dengan sebuah senyum yang indah. Kemudian Hinata berjalan kembali menemui Kiba disana, namun dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto ada disana.

"Si-siapa itu, Kiba?" Hinata bertanya ketika melihat seseorang di sebelah Kiba.

"Oh, ini. Dia Naruto." Kiba lalu memperkenalkan Hinata kepada Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Yo!" Naruto menyalami tangan Hinata tanpa ragu, sedangkan Hinata sendiri terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal." Hinata masih sedikit gugup ketika Naruto menyalaminya.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat wajah gugup Hinata itu, itu terasa seperti Naruto pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini, dulu.

"Yo!" suara lain muncul dari balik kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berjalanan, taman itu mulai penuh seiring matahari mulai turun dari tempatnya di langit.

"Oh, Sasuke! Ino! Shika! Kebetulan sekali!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya kepada tiga orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Dia, siapa, Hinata? Pacar barumu?" Ino menyeringai dengan senyum jahilnya ketika melihat Hinata dan Naruto bersalaman.

"He?" wajah Hinata merona merah mendengar perkataan Ino yang tiba-tiba "Bu-bukan!" Hinata segera menaruk tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kalian bertiga, sedang apa?" Kiba bertanya kepada mereka bertiga tentang kedatangannya kemari.

"Yah, kami hanya ingin bermain saja, sudah lama sejak aku kesini, jadi aku membawa mereka juga." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku lupa mengenalkan, ini Naruto."

"Yo! Aku Shikamaru Nara" pria yang pendiam di balik itu akhirnya mengucapkan satu patah kata.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan sedikit gugup. Mengapa pertemuan ini menjadi seramai ini? Ini benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Ah, ini benar-benar tidak terduga," Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan bersama."

"Yah, apa boleh buat jika jadinya seperti ini." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Jadi, kita mau pergi kemana dulu?" Ino bertanya sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, "Bagaimana kalau naik bianglala itu?"

"Ah, Ino seperti anak kecil saja." ejek Sasuke kepada Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Biar!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sasuke lalu berjalan duluan. Yang lainnya mengikuti sesaat kemudian.

"Oh iya, mereka ini teman-teman masa kecilku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bakal bertemu mereka lagi disini." Kiba menjelaskan.

"Jadi kalian terpisah?" Naruto bertanya kemudian melihat Sasuke, Ino, dan Shikamaru secara bergantian.

"Hn, aku sekarang sedang kuliah di Nagoya, karena ada libur, jadi aku pulang." jelas Sasuke

"Kalau aku di Fukushima." Shikamaru menimpali.

"Kalau Ino?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Dia satu universitas denganku." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala itu?" Ino berteriak dari kejauhan, bersama dengan Hinata yang bersamanya.

"Baiklah, kami akan menyusul!" Kiba menjawab kemudian mereka berempat segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana Ino tuju. Di sebuah bianglala yang berada di dekat pantai. Oh iya, taman ini sedikit unik, karena tempatnya yang berada di dekat dermaga.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian kenal?"

"Kalau tidak salah, kita dulu kenal saat SD."

"Tepatnya kelas tiga SD." Shikamaru menimpali jawaban Kiba.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya balik

"Itu, eh, aku, datang dari sebuah-"

"-Hei kalian cepatlah!" Ino kemudian meneriaki lagi mereka berempat.

"Iya!" Kiba menjawab lagi "Ino memang cewek yang benar-benar cerewet."

"Yah seperti itulah sifatnya dari dulu." ucap Shikamaru memaklumi.

.

...

.

Mereka bersenang-senang malam itu. Naruto sendiri pun dengan cepat membaur dengan mereka.

* * *

_Seperti pertemuan yang sama._

* * *

"Ah, aku capek sekali." Kiba menyeka keringat yang melewati pelipisnya, malam itu memang benar-benar di luar dugaan, mereka bermain seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi, terutama Naruto, yang tidak memiliki ingatan tentang masa kecilnya itu.

"Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan!" Ino bahkan tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun, dia justru ingin mengajak mereka naik bianglala lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi beli minuman sebentar. Ada yang mau titip?" Naruto berdiri ketika mau beranjak ke sebuah mini market yang berada di seberang jalan taman.

"Hinata, pergi temanilah Naruto." Ino kemudian menarik lengan Hinata yang sedang terjulur di meja, memaksanya berdiri dan pergi mengikuti Naruto.

"E-eh?" Hinata pun terlihat kaget saat Ino menarik lengannya untuk berdiri.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Naruto kemudian bertanya ketika Ino menyuruhnya pergi bersama Hinata.

"Sudah pergi sana." Sasuke menyeringai samar dibawah tiang lampu ketika dia bersandar disana.

"Baiklah, ayo Hinata." ajak Naruto, lalu Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang secara aneh. Bukan, Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang secara aneh, sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin karena malu.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua tidak berkata apapun, hanya ada suara angin yang sesekali bertiup melewatinya. Momen itu terasa sangat aneh Naruto rasakan.

"Hei. Namamu Hinata, kan?" Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan di sepanjang perjalanannya. menoleh ke arah Hinata yang saat ini sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

Hinata mengangguk lembut.

"Kamu kuliah dimana?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Anu, di, To-tokyo University." Hinata secara gugup menjawabnya, ucapannya terbata-bata, ia terlihat selalu bingung saat Naruto melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Oh." Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawaban Hinata, dia terlihat begitu pendiam, namun sebenarnya dia hanya bingung dan gugup.

"Ka-kalau Naruto sendiri?" kemudian Hinata bertanya balik, masih dengan aksen yang terbata-bata seperti tadi, memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Ah, aku juga disana."

"Be-benarkah?" suara Hinata meninggi, dia sedikit bersemangat ketika Naruto menjawab itu.

"Begitulah, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan adikku." lalu Naruto menaikkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, membuatnya sebagai sandaran sejenak dan memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran pada malam hari itu.

"Naruto punya adik?" Hinata bertanya lagi

Naruto mengangguk, Hinata terus memandangi Naruto dengan sangat dalam, lalu ketika Naruto memergoki Hinata memandanginya, Hinata langsung membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain, "Lihatlah, langitnya sangat indah." Hinata juga memandangi langit itu setelah Naruto berbicara.

Mereka memandangi langit malam itu bersama-sama.

Lalu kemudian sebuah dering terdengar dari dalam saku Naruto, dan cepat-cepat Naruto mengambil HP-nya.

"Oh ini dari Kiba," Naruto membaca pesan yang diberikan oleh Kiba, wajahnya sedikit tidak percaya "He?"

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Hinata memasang ekspresi wajah yang penasaran ketika Naruto membaca pesan itu.

"Kiba, katanya, Ino dan Sasuke ada urusan mendadak, jadi dia dan Shikamaru mengantar mereka berdua."

"E-eh?" ekspresi Hinata langsung berubah seketika Naruto berbicara seperti itu.

"Lalu, aku disuruh untuk mengantarmu pulang..." _ini pasti kerjaannya Kiba_.

"Yah, kalau begitu, sehabis beli minum kita pulang saja." lalu ekspresinya berubah lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Naruto meyakinkan Hinata dengan jawabannya barusan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Hmm, oh!" mereka berdua kemudian sampai di mini market yang mereka tuju. "Mau ikut masuk?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng lagi "Aku akan menunggu disitu saja." Hinata menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi di dekat kolam yang berada beberapa meter di depan mini market itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kemudian Naruto memasuki mini market itu, pintu otomatis yang membiarkannya masuk kini perlahan menutup dan Naruto hilang di dalam pintu kaca tebal yang samar-samar tembus pandang.

Hinata kemudian menunggu di kursi itu sambil memandangi kolam yang berisi berbagai macam ikan yang berwarna-warni.

"Masih terlihat sama seperti enam tahun lalu." gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum, memainkan kecil air yang ia jangkau dengan tangan mungilnya. Ikan-ikan di dalamnya mengerubungi tangan mungil Hinata disana, ia tertawa kecil sambil terus memainkan ikan yang berdatangan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar membawa dua kaleng minuman lalu duduk di kursi dimana Hinata duduk. Memandangi ikan-ikan yang bermain dengan Hinata. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia sendiri ikut tersenyum saat itu, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

_Situasi ini, seperti sudah pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, dalam pecahan-pecahan mimpi yang datang padaku._

"Jadi, Hinata, ceritakan aku tentang dirimu." Naruto kemudian membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah meminum minumannya.

"Eh?" Hinata tersedak minumannya ketika Naruto bertanya itu kepadanya.

"Eh, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Naruto lagi-lagi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum bingung.

"Ti-tidak kok." Hinata mengelak pertanyaan Naruto secara halus, lalu kemudian berpikir sejenak untuk perkataannya selanjutnya.

"Jadi, maukah kamu bercerita?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Harus kumulai darimana dulu ya?"

"Terserah, ceritalah, apa saja. Tentang teman-temanmu, tentang keluargamu, tentang rumahmu, tentang pacarmu, atau apa saja."

Naruto tak sadar perkataannya membuat sebuah retakan kecil di hati Hinata, dia sedih saat Naruto bertanya itu, sesuatu yang sudah ada tepat di depan matanya itu, melupakannya.

"Aku dulu berkenalan seorang pria. Dia adalah playboy SMA yang terkenal. Dia bahkan bisa memacari bebrapa gadis di sekolah dengan sekali ucap kata. Namun dia berbeda saat aku mengenalnya," Hinata mulai bercerita, ekspresinya sekuat tenaga ia tutupi dengan ekspresi yang biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri memperhatikan Hinata dengan sangat serius. "Dulu aku bahkan membencinya sebelum aku mengenalnya. Namun ternyata semua itu hanyalah topeng yang ia pakai. Dia mengenalku, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Lalu seiring waktu berlalu, dia mulai menampakkan sifat aslinya kepadaku, lalu kepada semua orang di sekolah itu." Hinata tersenyum lebar saat menceritakan itu semua.

"Jadi, kamu yang merubahnya?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak merubahnya," Hinata tersenyum simpul "Dialah yang merubahku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto bertanya bingung pada cerita Hinata.

"Dia merubah pandanganku terhadapnya, kamu dengar kan, aku bahkan membencinya sebelum mengenalnya, lalu dia merubah cara pandangku terhadapnya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Dulu sebelum dia mengenalku -maksudku, mengetahui keberadaanku, walaupun kami satu sekolah. Dia bahkan sering bolos sekolah, dan melalui sebuah kejadian akhirnya kami saling mengenal."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang begitu saja. Dia sekarang tidak mengingatku lagi. Aku benci kepadanya!" ucap Hinata kesal. "Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

"He? Kok bisa?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." _tidakkah kau sadar, Naruto?_

"Ah, Naruto. Sekarang sudah malam." tiba-tiba Hinata merubah topik pembicaraan, mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan dengan topeng yang ia pakai untuk berbicara pada Naruto.

"Oh, benar juga! Kita harus pulang."

* * *

"Rupanya rumah tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku, ya." ucap Naruto ketika mereka berdua tiba di depan rumah Hinata.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ya, mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit jika berjalan."

"Oh iya-!" secara bersamaan mereka berdua mengucapkan itu, mereka teringat sesuatu yang hampir terlupakan.

"Kau duluan saja, Hinata!"

"Ti-tidak, Naruto duluan saja!"

"Baiklah," Naruto merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana sebelah kirinya, dan menarik secarik kertas dari dalam situ. "Ini, kemarin kamu menjatuhkan ini di dekat stasiun." Naruto menyodorkan secarik kertas itu dan diterima oleh Hinata.

"Jadi kemarin itu, Naruto, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa Naruto membaca isinya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ah, tidak, kok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Hinata merasa lega untuk sesaat.

"Lalu, apa yang mau Hinata ucapkan tadi?" Naruto bertanya balik menagih sesuatu yang tadi akan di ucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Oh benar juga," Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. "Ini." Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kunci kepada Naruto.

"Ini, untuk apa?"

"Um, anu, gimana ya, kita berlima punya sebuah markas -bukan markas seperti itu, lebih tepat disebut sebagai tempat nongkrong, mungkin. Jadi kalau Naruto ingin datang atau sekedar mampir, Naruto bisa datang kesana." jelas Hinata.

"Oh. Tapi, apa Hinata yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Soal tempatnya, di dekat SMA setelah stasiun, ada sebuah gedung kecil bekas bioskop. Masuk dan naiklah ke lantai dua, dari situ Naruto pasti bisa menemukan ruangannya."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi, Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Karena tempat itu sudah beberapa bulan tidak dikunjungi, jadi jangan kesitu dulu, aku akan meminta yang lainnya untuk membersihkannya besok."

"Oh, tidak masalah, kalau boleh, aku malah ingin ikut membantu."

"Se-sebaiknya jangan! Aku mohon! Nanti Naruto bisa mati terkena debu-debu di dalamnya!" Hinata panik lantas membuat alasan acak yang dapat ia sebut, dan yah, begitulah.

"O-oh, baiklah, hubungi saja kalau sudah boleh dikunjungi, aku pasti datang kesana."

"Baiklah," Hinata merasa lega atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto, "Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Naruto." Hinata memberi salam dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat malam, Hinata."

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yo! author apdet lagi, sebenernya rada pusing waktu begimana mereka ketemu, author bingung semaleman untuk menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertemu, dan akhirnya, jadi seperti itu :D dan, di chapter ini, Naruto dan Hinata bertemu, sekaligus Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Di fict ini, mereka semua sahabat, loh. Jadi jangan pada salah sangka :p**_

_**Balasan review:**_

**Manguni: **kalau anda tidak mengerti tentang amnesia, apalagi author T.T

**Black market: **mari kita bongkar misterinya ~

**jihan: **lanjut deh XD

**huddexxx69: **makasih sudah mau menunggu :3

**Makoto: **aku juga penasaran sama kamu, loh :3

**Yumi Murakami: **iya sih rada aneh nyebut nya gitu, tapi tak apalah XD soal pulang ngga ada yg jemput, semua ada konspirasi antara RS dan keluarga Uzumaki *heleh punya temen donk, ntar pantengin aja biar makin ngerti cerita nya :3 kalo haruko, yah, mirip2 Naruko ituh, jutsu berubah yg jadi cewe ny Naruto, tapi kecilan dikit :D

**baladewa: **ngga apa2 kepo, itu kan nama ny perhatian :*

**putraprawira: **ekspresinya, setelah melihat Naruto, dia mati dengan mengenaskan, mulut berbusa dan kejang2 *heleh *ngawur *ditabok

**sanner: **ini lanjut kok :3


End file.
